Talk:Episode 174: Frosty Ice Serra/@comment-9801674-20140519074513
What killed the ice age, THE MECHA! ....wait. Well whatever, welcome to the new episode of Cardfight Vanguard's Legion Mate! The better late than never version! Last time, we saw our very own Misaki get taken down a peg by the donut lover Ratie Curti and her wicked witches of the middle east! Now we return to find Sera face off with Kamui. We're livin' on the edge of this cardfight in this frozen prison. Oh geez, I can only imagine the terror his deck is. It's iced based, so it has to be none other than...a Neo Nectar deck? Musks? .........I LOVE IT! :D We can finally say goodbye to the Battle Weeds as the Musks reps and welcome a much better one. It takes a real man to love flowers as much as Sera, so I give him my manly seal of approval! (Best approval pic I could grab on such short notice) OST: Dissidia - Final Fantasy 2 Battle Scene (A semi fitting theme for another flower lover) It's the amazing Raizers vs the fan favorite Musks, and my goodness is this an awesome fight. I was worried this week's match would be boring, but nope, it works just fine for me! Two of some of my favorite subclans duking it out against each other. Man, it's great to finally look forward to Kamui's fights. Sera presses fairly hard, but is counters by...a Quintet Wall from Kamui?! GASP! I would have thought he'd avoid using the very thing that hates him. Well, it seems Kamui had a plan for once. The Quintet helped set his Legion up. I do like that Legions actually use Quintets very well. Kamui Legions his Raizer bros together to press even harder, though it doesn't quite cut it in Sera's frosty gaze. He retaliates with his own Legion between his flower kings (who are clearly "queens", but let's not get into details). The Peony Musks bloom brightly in their own personal field of flowers, and strikes Kamui's defenses hard, winning him the game and earning Kamui a beautiful... Which is a breeze from the absolute zero of Sera's prison. It chills Katsuragi to the bone, and forces him to his knees. Wow, imagine that, the underdog Musks won against the very things that beat them in the first place. See, Sera is already better than the weeds. :3 So that makes all of Kai's Mate Riders defeated and judged, and all of the Quatre Knights victorious. Their spirits are high, and they're certain victory will remain in their grasp. But Aichi's friends aren't to be taken lightly. Despite the losses, they declare that they will return again for another match, only to be greeted by the same response... The Knights won't stop either, not until their spirits have cumbled into dust...in the wind. I apologise for nothing. Anyway, with a flick on the nose from Sera to Kamui, and another donut chomp from Ratie, the two take their leave of the losers. Tis a sad day in this airport, where the heroes always lose. :< However, according to Pennyworth, Kai's on the move. Where to one might ask? Foo Fighter's HQ! Seems he's back to ask Ren about Aichi again with Naoki and Miwa...which yields more or less the same results. Wonderful. But then Kai approaches this with a different golf club...err I mean subject: The Quatre Knights. Now that caught Ren's attention. With a slight nudge, Ren is erged into a fight with Kai. Well it's always nice to see those training rooms, I have to...or we could take it to the roof again. What is it with Ren and rooftop duels? But what will come out of this cardfight? Will Ren spill the beans on what's really going on? Is this cardfight going to end with another Reverse ace popping up?...I hope not. -_- Stay tuned next time, till then, Stay Frosting~ ;3 Mate Counter: 5 (C'mon, guys, step it up!)